1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for generating a folding instruction for orthogonal folding of a stack of sheets into a document, the method comprising the step of, for each sheet of the stack of sheets, a) receiving an orthogonal folding action on the sheet defined by a fold type and an orientation relative to an observer, the fold type selected out of a mountain fold right, a mountain fold left, a mountain fold bottom, a mountain fold top, a valley fold right, a valley fold left, a valley fold bottom and a valley fold top.
The present invention further relates to a folding device for applying the method according to the present invention and a document processing system for applying the method according to the present invention.
2. Description of Background Art
Document processing systems and folding devices are known in which fold schemes can be applied according to a JDF specification of folding a single sheet. When folding a stack of sheets, a position and an orientation of a sheet in the folded stack of sheets is not stored and therefore becomes unknown.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a method of orthogonal folding that is able to describe and compute arbitrary fold schemes on a stack of sheets.